Jasper Yao
Jasper Yao 「爻碧玉 , Yao Jasper」was the first generation of Rose Knights, serving as the first Yellow Rose. The Yellow Rose of Triumph. He also served as Merlin's and V's teacher, the strongest Magi. Appearance Jasper is quite short with a petite, yet muscular build. He has grey eyes and striking orange hair that frames his face, with a longer section that falls just past his left shoulder. He wears a black hat with a red hatband and a thin silver chain that hangs over the brim. His outfit consists of a white button-up shirt under a dark red vest, a black choker in the style of a pet collar, a black ribbon bolo tie held together with a small silver buckle, an open black cropped jacket with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows, black slacks, a black belt hanging off his right hip and black low-arch shoes. He is almost always seen wearing black gloves. Chūya also sports long black coat with light-colored lining and lapels that he wears around his shoulders like a cape. The undercoat is a light shade of red. When he's angry, like his Rose color, his eyes will flash a bright yellow. Personality On the surface, Jasper is a temperamental and rather arrogant, blunt man. He revels in fighting, happy to show off his combative ability and taking great pride in his reputation as the deemed leader of the Roses. Taunting remarks pair with his pride, as he isn't above ridiculing his opponents in the middle of a fight. Befitting of a Knight, he has no qualms eliminating any enemies against Grim by any means necessary, including murder, however, isn't nearly as homicidal in his tactics as members such as Quinn Mustang and the members of the Rose Knights tend to be. For as hot-headed as he may seem, Jasper isn't impossible to reason with. In fact, he's rather reasonable when no one is pushing his buttons. While his skills and presence signal an inherent threat, he's reliable enough for Grim to assign him the task of confronting Erebus during the three-way conflict involving before the First War. It's true he didn't hesitate to retaliate and fight back against Erebus and Zooey (in fact, he takes great pleasure fighting against people that put up a good fight), but as soon as Zooey addresses him for more information, Jasper disengages from the battle. Ruthless as he is, Jasper seldom takes people's lives for granted and knows the importance of compromise and rationality. He refrains from unnecessarily brutal methods when need-be, and has enough sense to know when enough's enough. Notable instances include his conflict with Arthur, the man responsible for attempting to kill him long before he joined the Roses. Jasper fully intended to kill him, but heard Arthur's last words without malice nor mockery. Jasper's ultimate downfall is his intense disdain and hatred for Erebus. The two never got along, with Jasper instantly hating Erebus's underhanded, warped strategic personality. Erebus has always gone out of her way to dehumanize and ridicule Jasper even before the War, constantly attacking his pride and even driving Sheep to abandon and betray him in the past. Even now, the slightest insult from Erebus will set Jasper off on a tangent, taking full advantage of his quick temper and pride. This makes it easy to distract Jasper from tasks at hand. Nonetheless, he is deemed as the leader of the Roses for his selfless ways. History Jasper was chosen by the Celestial Force and was born in a poor village in the far west plain. Right after Jasper was born, his parents, along with everyone else in his village, were immediately killed by Erebus's faction. Jasper was taken by the organization and was taken advantage of before he was able to understand anything. He was taught magic there. He has been in this situation since infancy. Shortly after some time, he was given the chance to escape by Grim. Who offered him a chance to leave after asking him to become a Rose. He was Merlin's and V's magical teacher, his two favorite students who he even referred to at his kids. Jasper was deemed first the strongest magician of the century. Abilities Magi Being a Magi, Jasper was born being loved by White Reiastu. Since Jasper has gone through depravity, he is now also loved by Black Reiastu. He can imbue Black Reiastu with his spells to improve their lethality. As a Magi, he is also able to create Dungeons and control Djinns. Judar's Black Djinn was Cassim after he took control of him. After the events of Magnostadt, Jasper obtained the memories of Metal Mogamett and others from the Medium's Black Rukh, learning the countless efficient and difficult magic formula, granting him access to even more destructive spells and improving his fighting strength significantly. Wand Jasper uses his wand for focusing his Reiastu and Magic attacks. It appears to be a small metal rod with a red jewel at its tip. When he appeared at the summit, he was seen using a different wand which appeared to be black staff that looks similar to a trident. The staff was originally the wand he used, it was materialized because of his anger when he went escaped from Erebus with the help of Liam. His ability, For The Tainted Sorrow (汚れっちまった悲しみに, Yogorecchimatta Kanashimi ni?), revolves around gravity-manipulation, allowing him to manipulate and make gravitons, as well as alter the gravity of anything he touches. He is also capable of standing and walking upside down from ceilings.Gravity manipulation Corruption (汚濁, Ojoku) is the true form of Chūya's ability and is exceedingly dangerous. It is activated by the verses: Corruption 汝、陰鬱なる汚濁の許容よ、 Oh, Grantors of Dark Disgrace,更めてわれを目覚ますことなかれ Do Not Wake Me Again. This ability allows him to manipulate the gravitons in his surroundings. By increasing his own density, he is capable of crushing a tank with his bare hands. He is also able to shoot balls of compressed gravity that act like black holes that swallow anything. However, he has no control over his Ability's true form; he will continue in that state if his Ability is not nullified until he dies. Corruption stems from Chūya's origins as the entity Arahabaki, a God of immense destructive power. When Chūya releases his stability over said powers, Corruption takes over, essentially Chūya reverting to his true, uncontrollable nature existing solely for destruction.2 Paying homage to his own philosophies, Chūya removes his gloves when activating Corruption. Trivia *His hobby is strolling through the air. * His special skill is magic. *His favorite food is peaches and he dislikes vegetables. *Aside from vegetables, he said that dislikes "all that bitter and spicy and stinking stuff". **His weakness is vegetables. *His type of romantic interest is one with a personality opposite to his own. *His favorite type is a strong person, and he doesn't like weak people. **He never got along with Annabelle. **He does like Kida, though. *His favorite way to spend days off is teasing Quinn. *Despite liking alcohol, he tends to get drunk pretty easily. *He smokes on rare occasions. Mostly when stressed and irritated. *Arahabaki, who is Jasper's former identity, is an ancient Japanese god shrouded in mystery, its origins and historical relevance drenched with unreliable, scattered accounts. One theory considered it a sort of "guest god", on or lower a level of power of the main of a shrine it manifests in. Category:Characters Category:Rose Knights Category:Primo Roses Category:Deceased Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Magi Category:Magician